parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Trampladdin
SimbaandKovuFan36's Movie Spoof of Aladdin Cast (Don't do it) *Tramp (Lady and The Tramp) as Aladdin *Lady (Lady and The Tramp) as Princess Jasmine *Flower (Bambi) as Abu *Zazu (The Lion King) as The Genie *Trusty (Lady and The Tramp) as The Sultan *Carface (All Dogs Go to Heaven) as Jafar *Killer as (All Dogs Go To Heaven) as Iago *Niju (Balto 2: Wolf Quest) as Prince Achmed *Warren T. Rat (An American Tail) as Old Jafar *Chief (The Fox and the Hound) as Gazeem The Thief *Cave of Wonders as itself *Cat R. Waul (An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West) as Razoul *The Red Death (How Train Your Dragon) as Snake Jafar *Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) as Genie Jafar *The Lamp as itself *Elliot (Pete's Dragon) as The Magic Carpet *Dumbo (Dumbo) as Elephant Abu *Fievel (An American Tail) as Boy a Watting a Apple *Jenner (The Secret of NIMH) as Farouk The Apple Seller *Young Nala and Young Simba (The Lion King) Two Hungry Children *Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) as Rajah *Baloo and Bagheera (The Jungle Book) as Two Man Watching Prince Achmed *Razoul's Guards - Cat R. Waul's Gang (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) *Jock (Lady and The Tramp) as The Peddler *The Hawk (An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West) as Gigantic Genie *Banjo the Woodpile Cat as Rajah as Cub Scenes *Trampladdin Part 1 - Arabian Night/A Dark of Night *Trampladdin Part 2 - Tramp on The Run/One Jump Ahead *Trampladdin Part 3 - Tramp Fight Whit Prince Niju/One Jump Ahead (Repise) *Trampladdin Prat 4 - Princess Lady's Dream *Trampladdin Part 5 - Carface and Trusty /Lady Runs Away *Trampladdin Part 6 - Trouble at the Marketplace/Carface's Evil Plan *Trampladdin Part 7 - Tramp Arrested (Part 1) *Trampladdin Part 8 - Tramp Arrested (Part 2) *Trampladdin Part 9 - Tramp Escape With Warren T. Rat *Trampladdin Part 10 - The Cave of Wonders (Part 1) *Trampladdin Part 11 - The Cave of Wonders (Part 2) *Trampladdin Part 12 - The All Powerful Zazu (Part 1; Friend Like Me) *Trampladdin Part 13 - The All Powerful Zazu (Part 2) *Trampladdin Part 14 - Trusty Upbraids Carface *Trampladdin Part 15 - Tramp's Frist Wish *Trampladdin Part 16 - Carface Makes His Move/"Prince Tramp" *Trampladdin Part 17 - Copper Rides On Elliot *Trampladdin Part 18 - Tramp Argues With Zazu/Tramp Goes to Lady *Trampladdin Part 19 - Do You Trust Me/"A Whole New World" *Trampladdin Part 20 - Tramp Almost Spills The Beans/Tramp and Lady's Kiss *Trampladdin Part 21 - Tramp Gets Ambushed/Zazu Saves Tramp's Life *Trampladdin Part 22 - Carface Gets Exposed *Trampladdin Part 23 - Tramp's Depression/Killer Steals The Magic Lamp *Trampladdin Part 24 - Trusty's Annuncement/Zazu's New Master is Carface *Trampladdin Part 25 - Carface's Dark Wishes *Trampladdin Part 26 - Prince Tramp (Reprise) *Trampladdin Part 27 - The End of The Earth *Trampladdin Part 28 - Tramp vs. Carface (Part 1) *Trampladdin Part 29 - Tramp vs. Carface (Part 2) *Trampladdin Part 30 - Tramp vs. Carface (Part 3) *Trampladdin Part 31 - Happy End In Agrabah *Trampladdin Part 32 - End Credits Gallery Tramp.jpg|Tramp as Aladdin Lady.png|Lady as Princess Jasmine Zazu.jpg|Zazu as The Genie Carface.jpg|Carface as Jafar Killer.jpg|Killer as Iago Char_21855.jpg|Thumper as Abu Trusty.jpg|Trusty as The Sultan Jock.jpg|Jock as The Peddler Thomas O'Malley.png|Thomas O'Malley as Rajah The Cave of Wonders.jpg|The Cave of Wonders as itself Elliott.jpg|Elliott as The Magic Carpet Chief (The Fox and the Hound).jpg|Chief as Gazeem the Thief Dumbo.jpg|Dumbo as Elephant Abu Red Death.png|The Red Death as Snake Jafar Shere Khan.jpg|Shere Khan as Genie Jafar Category:Aladdin Movies Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Aladdin Movie Spoof Category:Aladdin Movies Category:Aladdin Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie-spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:SimbaandKovuFan360